Two Different Forevers
by Tatiana Hemera
Summary: Everyone knew we would end up together. He knew I would fall for him, and so did I. And I hated that. I tried everyday to change it. But I couldnt, and I knew that. But it wasnt going to stop me trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**Chapter 1 – The Drive**

**A/N: Well, this is my first ever Fan Fiction, so this is a bit of an experiment. Oh and just so you know, the bits in italics are flash backs, and the little - means it's a different time. That's about it! Hope you enjoy it! (Oh, and I'm sorry to anyone who read this before I changed it again. I realised I hadn't saved the full proper version, and then I made a total mess of it. It should make more sense now, I've put actually put some -s in, so it doesnt all get confusing. And I forgot a disclaimer. So sorry!)**

I slumped in my seat, regretting that out of all the possible outcomes of a half-human-half-vampire hybrid, they had to give me tear ducts. Granted, I had some very flattering qualities too, but right now, the very last thing I wanted to do was to cry. So thanks, Mr. Vampire God.

I pressed my head against the window, trying to take in every last bit of Forks. My fingers traced the rain as it trickled down the window, while I tried to remember a time before my life was so complicated.

* * *

_As I walked down the corridor, I couldn't help but smile. Me and the girls owned this school. In fact, we owned Port Angeles. Sometimes it felt like we owned the world. I think some people thought we did._

"_So, are we all pleased to be back at school?" I said as we reached our lockers and I turned around to face my perfect friends. Well, as perfect as you can be while you're stood next to me._

"_Are you kidding? I'm gutted summer is over. I had loads of fun. We all did… well, apart from those of us who were vacationing in England all summer. I don't know why you let them take you, Ness. You could have stayed with me! We would have had so much fun!" Gabrielle was smiling at me, obviously satisfied with her lies. All summer she had secretly been enjoying being the golden girl, while I was locked away in my house, away from the sunlight, and with it all my friends. My so-called best friend had been trying to overshadow me by impressing everyone, but she couldn't. No one can ever top a Cullen. _

"_Aw, that's so sweet Gabs, but England wasn't too bad. There were loads of British boys there," I lied through my pearly white teeth. The closest I had been to an English boy, in my life, was my grandfather Carlisle. _

"_Well, I had loads of fun with Pablo in Mexico. His family was lovely, and it was amazing to be in the sun, for once." Kayleigh was carefully applying yet another coat of mascara to her eyelashes. She'd spent most of her summer staying with her boyfriend and his family in Mexico, and she didn't want to let us forget it. "It was a-maze-ing." _

"_Oh, thanks for rubbing it in, Kay" I snapped. "Honestly, is there any need to make me feel any worse than I already do?"_

"_Ness, chill out, she's only telling us about her summer." Gabrielle stood smugly with her arms folded, still smirking. _

_I took a deep breath, as I always had to do when I got angry – which was a lot. I forced a smile and said "Yeah, sorry. I'm just angry because you all had fun and I was stuck in England, with my pathetic excuse of a family." The England bit was a lie, but the family bit – well, I wish I could say that was too._

* * *

"Ness?" a hoarse voice whispered. He was tired – I knew for a fact he probably wouldn't have slept for days, maybe weeks, because of worrying. Even now he was shaking. The poor guy was probably having a breakdown, and all I could think about was myself. Typical me.

"Yeah?" I grumbled, trying to pass off my pain as tiredness.

"You okay?"

"Hmm… yeah, I suppose. You?" I tried to make my face match my words.

"'Course… In fact, I'm a little excited."

I turned around to face him, and raised my eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"Because it's all gonna be okay now, isn't it? It's all gonna be okay."

We sped along the motorway, and I listened to the rain drumming on the roof of the car. We were driving around in circles – long, very deformed circles. We were trying to cover our tracks, and confuse our scent, not that I really wanted them to be covered.

* * *

"_Oh. My. God. That must be the most gorgeous dress I have EVER seen. I HAVE to get it!" Gabs was running around like a kid in a candy shop. She was in heaven. We _all _were. "It's in my size! It's in MY SIZE!"_

"_Chill out Gabs, we're here to find _my _dress." I was starting to get a little angry with her. All she could think about was herself!_

"_But Ness, it's stunning! I mean, look at it. LOOK AT IT!" Gabs was jumping up and down like a lunatic. _

_I looked at the dress. It was nice. It was _really_ nice. "What size is it?"_

"_It's an 8 – like I said, just my size!" Just _my _size, as well._

"_Great. Pass me one here." _

_She rummaged through the rack of identical dresses. "But there's only one size 8." _

"_Oh. Right." I fake sighed. I knew exactly how I was going to get out of this one. "Well, it is _my _party, Gabs."_

"_Yeah…" She looked disappointed._

"_And if you were a good friend, you'd let me have it, wouldn't you?" I smiled sweetly._

"_Oh… right… Here you go then." She made a pathetic attempt to throw the dress at me. Thankfully, my vampire skills kicked in and I grabbed it before the cream silk hit the floor and crumpled in a messy pile at my feet. _

_I ran to the changing rooms, with Gabs following after me. Now who was acting like a kid?_

"_Oh my god, it looks amazing! It fits perfectly! Ahhhhhhh!" I was spinning around in front of the mirror. Gabs was stood behind me, pulling an obviously fake smile. _

"_What do you think?" I asked, not really caring about her opinion anyway._

"_It's beautiful." She sighed, she was a terrible liar. "Suits you."_

"_I know! Let's show Kay!" I dragged Gabs out of the changing rooms, and into the store, where Kayleigh was flirting with a cute shop assistant. "Kayleigh! Isn't this dress just amazing?"_

"_Oh. My. God. You look like a movie star! That is the best dress, ever!" She ran towards me and practically squished my guts with a hug. "In that dress, you will totally rock this party!"_

"_That was the plan" Gabrielle sulked in the corner._

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Jakey!" I cried, completely ruining my families' pitch perfect rendition of Happy Birthday. I'd asked Alice to get my best clothes ready, so I could surprise Jake even more. I'd painted him a picture of us together, and it was surprisingly good, considering I was only physically about 8 years old, and I was waving it around in the air._

"_Thanks Ness. You look beautiful." He did his Jacob smile, and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him, almost taking his head of with my painting._

"_Happy Birthday Jake." I turned around to see my mother stood behind me, with her arms open and ready for a hug. Jake put me down instantly, and I practically leapt into her arms._

"_Thanks Bells." He pulled away from her, but still held her hand. I saw Daddy glare at him, but he quickly looked away. _

"_Here's your present." She held out a photo frame, with her, Jake, me and Dad in it. _

"_Thanks Bella. I love you." He engulfed her in a huge bear hug. Well, more of a wolf hug._

"_It was from me to." Dad was looking at mum in a protective way. I hate it when they get like this. It always made me feel uncomfortable, like I was missing something._

"_Oh, right. Thanks… Edward." Jake faked a smile. _

_I decided to fill the awkward silence. "Jake, Jake, we have to put my picture up on the wall in your house, so everyone can see it! Come on, come on! Let's GO!" I was running forward and backward, between Jake and the door, but he wouldn't budge. _

"_Actually, Nessie, I wouldn't mind one of your mum's English Breakfasts. How about it Bella?" Jake had already moved to the table, and was sat eagerly awaiting the arrival of his breakfast._

"_But I want to put it on the wall. I want to show it to Quill and Embry, and Seth. And Billy! Please?" I did my sweetest smile._

"_In a minute, Ness." My mum was already making the breakfast, and Jakes mouth was watering. His stomach sounded like a pack of dogs._

"_But I want to now!" I shouted across the room, feeling my self slipping into a tantrum._

"_Renesmee!" a bunch of angry voices yelled. _

"_It's not fair though. How come Jake loves mummy more than me?"_

_I knew I was making a fuss over nothing, but I waited patiently for my family to react, I couldn't help but feel shocked their response. They all looked stunned, as we stood in silence for a few long seconds. Then they all reacted at once._

"_Jake doesn't love me more than you Nessie," Mum smiled._

"_Nessie, I love you more than anyone else in the world." Jake pulled me into his arms._

"_Renesmee, you know that's not true, Jacobs just hungry." My father moved towards Mum, and put his arm around her. "You know we all love you so much."_

_After everyone stopped rambling, and I'd been forced to apologise, we all sat round the table. Everyone was watching me and Jake eat, and I was trying not to make a mess of my clothes. We sat in silence, as we always did when we were around the table. It was Grandma Esme's rules – she didn't want to tempt us into talking with our mouth open. Good old Gran._

"_Can we go now?" I asked after Jake had finally forced down the last spoonful of breakfast._

"_Yeah, okay Ness."_

_We ran quickly to Jakes house. That's one of the things I love most about being a vampire – running. When we got there, Jake let himself in, and I followed behind him. My mum and dad stood outside, not liking to come in without being asked._

"_Billy!" I ran towards Jakes dad, who was in the middle of eating a slice of toast._

"_Hey Nessie," he said cheerily as I clambered onto his lap._

"_Look what I made for Jake!" I said, as I waved my painting in the air._

"_It's great Ness," he said, wheeling himself into the living room, where he started to hold the picture up against in wall. _

"_Jake, are you gonna put this up, or are you gonna make me do it?" Billy smirked, and holding the painting towards Jake._

_Dad's smooth pale hand reached put and grabbed the painting before Jake had even moved. "I'll do it, Jacob. Why don't you two go for a walk?" He gestured towards Jake and I, and I couldn't help but grin. Jake and I always went to the same place. A place where I had grew up. A place where I had had so many memories. A place that I loved._

"_Come on Nessie." Jake held out his hand. "Lets go to the beach."_

* * *

I shut my eyes when we got to La Push. This had always been a special place for me. I knew we had to drive through here, because this was the first place they'd look for me, and if they found my smell here, it would definitely slow down the search. But I was still dreading it.

On my lap, I had a bundle of my dirty clothes, which absolutely stunk of me.

We drove through the back streets, and the wheels splashed loudly through the puddles on the road – not very discrete. We must have been the loudest people that had ever attempted to elope.

I took a deep breath when we pulled up on the beach. "You okay?" a worried voice asked over my shoulders.

"Of course" I whispered as I clambered out of the car, and broke into a run across the sand. After about a mile I decided that this was the right place. I dropped my clothes on to the wet sand, trying not to cringe as my beautiful, designer masterpieces flopped onto the dirty, mud-ridden sand. I was thankful now that it was dark, and I couldn't see the stains that would now have overrun the cream silk of my favourite dress.

After running randomly back and forth across the beach, to cover my tracks and to stop the tears, I finally got back into the car.

"You ready?" Toby's smiling face asked me.

"Yeah" I lied. "Yeah…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I certainly wouldn't share Edward Cullen with every teenage girl in the world.**

**A/N: Hi again. I'm really sorry about all the kerfuffle that went on the first time I uploaded, it went seriously wrong, so sorry about that! Oh, and I'm also sorry that this has took such a long time to be updated again; there's being a lot going on, first I had exams, then I got ill, and then I went to say my favourite boy band in concert and I couldn't write anything without Renesmee running off with my favourite member, and that would have made no sense at all. Oh, and I would like to say thanks to Summer – without you I would be too busy wallowing in self pity to EVER write again (I was convinced that ALL of the boy band were going to want to elope with me. However, they didn't. To be fair though, they probably wouldn't have seen me seen as though I was about 34 rows back. Saying that though, there's always their next tour... Anyway, enough with my dodgy teenage girl obsessions). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Waiting**

The airport was empty, as you would expect it to be at 3 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday. There were only a few flights going out though, which was unusual for a city as big as Seattle.

The queue for our flight was mainly full of tourists going on holiday. There were families, couples and groups of friends stood chatting and laughing, all of them looked excited. So excited, they barely noticed me, which was something I wasn't used to.

We stood in the queue, both of us on edge, constantly worrying that my dad was going to come in here and start fighting Toby, or Jacob to come in here and cry. I couldn't decide whether I wanted that or not.

The wait was awful. It felt like a lifetime. We both felt so vulnerable, longing for the safety of the Departure Lounge. It was silly really, we probably would feel exactly the same when we were there, but we had to hope that things would get better.

"I love you Ness." Toby's green eyes were desperately trying to meet mine, but I wouldn't let them – I knew that as soon as they did he would know exactly how I felt.

"I love you too" I said, pulling him into a hug as a distraction.

"It's all gonna be okay," he half laughed. "_We_'re gonna be okay."

* * *

_"Daddy, I'm bored, when can we get on the plane?" I said, looking up at my dad. _

_"Not quite yet, Nessie. Not quite yet." He chuckled at me, and fished around in his pocket. "We need to give that nice lady our tickets first."_

_"And then we can get on the plane?" I asked as he pulled our passports out of his pocket. _

_Dad laughed, but my mum looked a bit irritated. "Renesmee, I know you're excited, but can you please be patient. We have to wait in this line, just like everyone else, and when you keep asking if we can get on the plane yet, it makes the time go slower. And anyway, we're nearly at the front now anyway."_

_I sighed extra loudly. Why was it taking so long? We never have to wait for anything. Never. But now, all of a sudden, waiting was _important._ I think its Mum's idea – to try and stop me being so 'spoilt'. Yeah, right._

_When the family in front of us finally moved away, we walked up to the check in desk, and handed over our passports and tickets. The woman behind the check in desk looked like she was about to have a heart attack – drool was literally slipping down her cheek. _

_When we _eventually _got on the plane, I was ecstatic – which was unusual, because we always went on holiday. Me, Mum and Dad had travelled the world. We'd been everywhere – the only downside was we only came out at night (you know, bright sun, shiny skin…), but my absolute favourite place in the world was Isle Esme. My mum and dad always took me their, so I had just grown to love it. _

* * *

By the time we were on the plane, I literally on the edge of a breakdown. I was leaving everything I knew, everything I wanted, everything that was safe… But on the other hand, it was my responsibility to go – I couldn't stay in Forks anymore. I really couldn't. I'd had to choose between my family and my boyfriend, and like most teenage girls, I chose Toby.

* * *

_"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Ness!" my two friends chorused to help me 'practice' for my birthday party. I was trying to pull off a surprised face – it was meant to be a surprise party, but how could it be a surprise when there was soooo much planning to do? _

_I had already found my perfect dress, and I had practised my hair and make up everyday for the past 6 weeks. But in my head, I had been planning this party for _years_, ever since my forbidden sweet sixteen. My parents cancelled it after I had invited over a thousand people (this time there was an exclusive guest list, approved by my family), which was why this night had to be absolutely perfect._

_"Okay, did I look shocked enough then?" I asked, watching my friends bob up and down like nodding dogs._

_"Yeah! You're such a good actress, Ness!" Gabs was doing her signature (fake) smile. She had been doing this a lot lately – it was doing my head in._

_"But Ness, what if everyone finds out it's not a surprise?" Kayliegh was juggling a balloon like a four year old. Honestly._

_"Kay, they're not going to find out! Because we're not going to tell anyone! If we don't tell anyone, then no one will know!"_

_"Oh." Kayliegh looked guiltily at me. _

_"What?" I asked, without really needing to know the answer. _

_"Wellllllllllll….. I might have told Pablo about it."_

_"What?"_

_"And he might've told Liam East…."_

_"What?"_

_"…And he might've told Penelope Hart."_

_"Oh my god, Kayliegh? How could you!" I could feel myself slowly getting angrier._

_"I'm sorry!" She said, looking genuinely apologetic. "And I'm even sorrier that she told Jane Little, Lily Turnball, Sophie Right and Brooke Turner!" _

_I saw her wince when she saw my reaction – I think there might have been steam coming out of my ears. If this had happened to a normal sane person, they probably wouldn't have been to upset, but unfortunately I had inherited my dad's temper._

_I stormed out the door, slamming behind me and dragging down as many decorations as I could. I ran for my car, but seeing Kayliegh's there, I decided to change my plans. One of the advantages of being a vampire is that one quick sharp kick can dent a car quite easily. So, you can imagine what five can do…._

* * *

After the plane had taken off, I was shaking. By now they would know that I'd run off. They'd be looking for me. Knowing then, they could even be on this plane. I could turn round right now, and they could be there. It wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

_I sat next to grandmother, listening to her stories of my __mum's childhood. I almost envied her, sometimes, having such a normal life, falling in love with who she liked. Sometimes, I wondered why she settled for dad. She willingly chosen to have no life, to just sit back and live boringly. Saying that, I totally see why she did it too. She got to live a life of luxury, full of lavish gifts and money. She got to live forever, that was definitely a bonus. And then there was my dad… Well, that's obvious._

_But I didn't understand how she could just desert her parents. She left my Charlie in the dark, not telling him anything about us. I mean, he must feel SO confused. And Renee – well, that was a different matter entirely. I didn't even get to meet her until I looked about 12, and I had to pretend I was some distant relation of Dad's. She's only seen my mum once since I was born, because it's coming more and more clear everyday now, that she's not aging. Still, her mum clearly didn't matter to her now._

_My favourite stories that Renee would tell, were the ones about my mum and dad, and how in love they were. Even from being a little kid, I'd always dreamt of being in love. At first, I always thought I would end up with Jake, __but as I grew older, movies, songs and books made me change my mind. By the time I was a teenager, I never imagined myself with anyone like Jake anymore. _

_All the same, I loved to hear about my mum and dad from someone who didn't think their love was anymore than a teenage crush. _

* * *

"Ness?" Toby smiled at me, in between bites of his so-called chicken.

I grunted in response, as I tried to swallow some peas.

"Why are we doing this?" he said, and I stopped eating instantly. "Why didn't we just stay in Forks and stick it out?"

"You know why" I said, turning to the window and staring at the rising sun.

"No, I don't. All I know is that 3 days ago you told me we had to go, and I agreed. I packed my stuff and left. Why?"

"I told you my family weren't happy. I told you there's no future for us in Forks, or Port Angeles, or even anywhere in America." I looked around to check no one was listening, and leaned in closed. "You've seen the damage they can do. There's a pack of angry werewolves and a coven of furious vampires after you." I hissed.

"But why now? Why all of a sudden change your mind?"

"You know what I am Toby, and you know that there are consequences because of that. If you don't love me enough to see past that, then..." I said, watching as his face twisted. That shut him up.

After a long silence, he looked away from me, only to look straight back.

"You know I love you, Ness."

I looked out the window again, trying to fight back the tears. I wasn't crying because we'd just had a row; I know Toby loves me, whether that's a good thing or not. I was crying because I didn't know what to do. I had no idea how this was going to work. My family were furious and thought I was just doing this to spite them. Jake and the pack were ready to rip Toby's head off at any time, and pretty much every other vampire I knew didn't exactly relish the idea of another vampire-human love affair. So there's no one to help me, but plenty of people against me. Us, I mean, plenty of people against us.

My only chance now of figuring out what to do was to try and track down the only vampire who didn't want to kill me right now…

I sat there, debating what to do, while the air hostesses walked around, asking if everything was okay, and asking if I wanted anything. Every now and then, Toby would look over at me, smile, and then look back. It was only when he suddenly reached over me and slammed the window shut that I came out of my trace.

"What?" I snapped.

"You were sparkling" Toby said, smiling at me. Something about his face made me smile. And then giggle, and then before I knew it, we were both laughing.

**A/N: Well, that took a while to finish… Again, sorry about the delays, but I have a really strong idea of where this story is going, so the next chapter shouldn't take **_**too **_**long to update (I'm not promising anything because my teachers have a habit of giving me surprise tests…). Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes; my editor also is totally swamped with homework and revision. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me…**

**A/N:**** Well, that was quite quick really, for me, update-wise. I'm not too sure about this chapter, it's a bit rushed, but I'm excited to get onto the rest of the plotline, and this chapter just needed to be in there. I would really appreciate any reviews and comments! Thank you!**

Chapter 3 - Confessing

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you have probably noticed, we have started our decent into Brazil Airport. Please remain seated and fasten your seat-belts. I hope you have had a pleasant flight and will enjoy you whatever Brazil has to hold for you." A load, crackly voice boomed down over the speakers, and everyone sat down into their chairs.

"So Ness, Brazil, eh?" Toby smiled at me, both of us now a lot happier after our random laughing session.

"It's a beautiful country, and…" I started.

"So is America." He looked at me, seeing straight through my lies. "Why are we really here?"

I took a deep breath. "I have a… relative here."

He frowned at me. "Didn't we just sit on this plane for hours to escape from your family?"

"Well, she's not family. She's an old friend."

"Vampire?"

"What do you think?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Alright, alright" he said, digging his elbow into my arm. "Can I ask why?"

"Why's not important. All that's important is that we're going to see her" I snapped.

* * *

_"Gabs, get me a drink please" I said, dancing round and making sure I was the perfect host. __This was perfect, my eighteenth birthday party, just how it should be – all the attention directed towards me._

_I moved over to talk to Kayliegh and P__ablo, who were dancing like lunatics in the corner._

_"Hey Kay, Pabs" I said, shouting so their human ears could hear me above the music. "How__'s things?"_

_"Okay" Kayliegh said, edging in front of Pablo protectively._

_"What about you Pablo?__ Are you enjoying the party?" I smiled._

_"Yes" he __said, his Mexican accent strong and husky behind his American words. "Are you enjoying your not so surprise birthday party?" He laughed, but Kayliegh shoved him hard in the ribs, obviously not wanting to remind me of her slip-up._

_I forced a smile and walked away, my hands now clenched around my dress. Why did he have to mention that? Why? He couldn't have just left it could he…_

_I felt myself slowly getting angrier, so I raced for the door, and let myself out into the garden, before my temper started to show me up. I didn't often try to control my temper, but this night had to be perfect, and if I could just get some fresh air for five minutes…_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me, just in front of the river, stood a boy, with __soaking wet curls, throwing stones to the water. I'd never even seen him before. How did he get in here? I looked at him, trying to see if I knew him, when my eyes locked on his hair. In my tantrum, I hadn't even realised it was raining. I looked down at the once plain white silk of the dress, and watching as the rain made dark splodges all over it._

_Again, my anger took over me and I saw red. I grunted, and made for a near-by tree, and snapped it clean in half with one quick blow, as tear__s stung my eyes. My dress, my make up, my party… all ruined because of the stupid weather, and stupid Pablo!_

_"Excuse me? Are you… alright?" the boy had turned around, and was staring, warily, at me now._

_"What do you care?" I retaliated, my hand still gripped around the remainder of the tree trunk._

_"Oh okay. Erm, sorry…" The boy started to walk past me, keeping as much distance as he could between us at all time. He walked quickly and clumsily, tripping in his haste. He was treating me like a predator._

_No one ever__ acted like that. My temper was totally overwritten by my beauty and people just wanted to be friends with me at all costs. I was popular, and people seemed to smell it on me, and it drew them in. But this boy…_

_"Wait" I said, my heart still pounding in my ears. "I need some help." I looked up at him, using my irresistible smile and fluttering my eyelashes._

_He turned around, but still kept backing away. "Erm, I'll get one of your friends."_

_What? He'll get one of my friends? "But I need help now."_

_He looked around him, and seeing no one there, he walked back to where I was. "What's the problem?"_

_"Erm… this tree! Erm… My parents will kill me if they find a snapped tree. They'll think we had a wild party, and… erm… it's not that wild anyway…"_

_He laughed, and I was relieved to see that at least one of my many charms was working on him, even if he did look really uncomfortable. He smiled at me._

_"Well, we'll have to hide it in the forest maybe. I'm not sure what we can do about the stump… erm…I can try and rip it out…"_

_"No, erm, we'll just hide __that bit in the forest" I said before he started over thinking things. The poor guy was about to break his back trying to get rid of a tree that didn't even matter._

_"Right." He walked up to me, and picked the snapped tree up, and walked into the forest. _

_I stomped along behind him. "I'm Ness, by the way."_

_"Toby" he said, walking slower so he could talk. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah. Wait, hang on a minute, how did you get in, I didn't invite you? I don't know you."_

_"I'm Liam East's cousin. My mum and dad just moved down here and Liam thought I should come, to meet a few people."_

_"Oh. Right."_

_"I'm sorry if I intruded." He turned round and smiled apologetically at me. I smiled back._

_"Shall we just leave it here?"_

_"What? Oh, the tree. Yeah, here's fine."_

_He bent down, put the tree on the floor, and covered it with soil and leaves. "There. You can't see it, can you?"_

_"No," I lied. "That's fine."_

_He stood up and came and stood next to me, looking at me again. We stood there for a while, both of us feeling a little bit awkward._

"_Erm, shall we get back to the party? Before we freeze?" he laughed._

"_Yep" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the house._

* * *

We dawdled through customs, and waited for our bags to come in silence. Both of us knew that I had no idea what to do now. I had banked on coming here and everything falling into place, but I hadn't planned exactly what I was going to do.

After we got our bags, Toby set off towards the door.

"Toby, where are you going?"

"We need a taxi, Ness. We need to go _somewhere_."

"Toby, I don't know where we're meant to be going anyway. I have no idea." I played with my hair as I waited for Toby to react, but he didn't. He just kept walking.

"I know Ness" he said, when I finally caught up to him. "I know."

We wandered around, and finally found a taxi. We asked the driver where the cheapest hotel he knew was, and he set off driving, telling us it would take a while. I checked the wad of cash in my pocket. We definitely would have enough money for the fare.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Toby looked at me from across the cab. "Who is this friend of yours?"

I glanced at the driver, who had his music so loudly even Toby could've heard it, and took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Human-vampire relationships are forbidden. There's like a… erm… vampire police system, which hunts down and basically kills anyone who gets in their way. And, well, my mum and dad got in their way…"

I went through the whole story, explaining every little detail, and answering all Toby's questions. When I finished, he said "That's fascinating Ness, but I still don't understand, who's your friend?"

"Oh right. Do you know I told you that vampires came from all over the world to help us? Well, some came from the Amazon. A woman called Zafrina really liked me, and we worked on our skills together. Her gift is similar to mine you see; only she doesn't have to touch anyone to make them see things. She's the only vampire I know, who isn't in my family, that wouldn't report us to the Volturi if we visited her. She'll help us, you know. I think." I watched Toby very carefully, trying work out what he was feeling, but again, he said nothing.

We drove further on through Brazil, and both Toby and I looked out of the window, taking in the beauty of this amazing place. Every now and then, I'd look over at Toby, but he was just staring out of the window.

"Ness" he said, not turning away from the window, "what happened after that? You never tell me anything about yourself, so, I was just wondering."

I took a deep breath, and looked out the window. I didn't like talking about things. Toby knew enough about me to understand about what was going on in my life, but the whole story was a bit rough. Toby had just had a normal life, and I almost envied him. But still, after dragging him across the country, and tearing him away from everything that he'd ever had, I at least owed him the truth.

"When everyone left, me, mum and dad lived in our cottage for a while. It was nice, just us, and I was totally spoilt by my family. A few years after, Mum and Dad went off to college. They wanted jobs, and not to just take all of Carlisle's money, I suppose. No one wanted to go back to school after I was born anyway, but they still wanted something to do. While they were away I stayed with Rosalie and Emmett. All I remember was wanting to be like her, and that was when I really became a teenager, in my attitude and stuff. Then, my mum and dad came back, when I was around fifteen-ish. I asked to go to school, and they wouldn't let me at first, but eventually they gave in, and I joined school in Port Angeles, not Forks, because I look too much like my parents to go unnoticed. And, of course, my family stopped going into town, now more than ever, because they all don't age. So, Port Angeles was the only option without us moving away from Granda Charlie…" I paused, because the next part was a bit more serious. "We'd planned, as a family, to leave the area after I graduated."

For the first time in about an hour, Toby turned around and looked at me. "What? Does that plan still stand?" he said, looking worried.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"But, you've graduated."

"Yeah. We were planning to move. France, we were headed. Well, they were headed – I never intended to go with them."

"So that's why we left" he whispered.

"When the Cullen's move, the Cullen's move. Why do you think there are no traces of Carlisle and Esme anywhere? Its vampire regulation – where-ever you've been, you leave no evidence that you were ever there..."

I dared to glance over at Toby. He ran one hand through his hair, and sighed loudly. "Ness, why didn't you just tell me" he said, in a surprisingly calm tone. "Can I be honest? I didn't even think that this would be anything serious, but… This is it, isn't it? We go back now, and you… go away?"

"I'm sorry Toby."

He sighed. "It's alright Ness. It's alright…" He looked out the window at the rainforest. "All we have to do now is search all 1500000 square miles of the Amazon rainforest for a vampire who might possibly kill us within the first thirty seconds of meeting us. Like I said, we'll be fine."

**A/N:**** Again, thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
